


Wizards, Gundams, and Host Clubs, Oh My!

by ammiehawk



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammiehawk/pseuds/ammiehawk
Summary: Harry Potter finds out he has some relatives on his father’s side and goes to live with them the summer after fifth year, after Voldemort was destroyed in the Department of Mysteries. Along the way he also discovers a wayward brother and many friends and adventures in his new school, Ouran Academy. Originally a challenge by TZAG





	1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

 

Harry Potter, age fifteen, sat staring out the window of the airplane as it winged him away from the one place he had even considered his home. Not that he was complaining, mind, but he was rather nervous about what lay in store for him once he reached his destination. As he looked out the window, his mind drifted back to the events of the past month or so and the reason for his being on the plane in the first place.

It had started with the vision Voldemort, the most feared wizard of the age, had planted in his head about his godfather being held captive in the Department of Mysteries. He, along with several of his friends from school, had raced to the Ministry of Magic, determined to save the man Harry considered his family. However, they had been led into a trap. They had fought several Death Eaters before the members of the Order of the Phoenix had shown up to give them aid.

It had been during that fight that Bellatrix Lestrange had fired a curse at his best friend’s little sister, Ginny, and sent her through the Veil. Harry had followed after the bitch as she ran from the room, attempting to avenge the girl he thought of like a sister. He even tried to use one of the Unforgivable curses on the Azkaban crazed witch, but hadn’t managed to pull it off.

Not long after, the snake-faced bastard himself had made an appearance. Harry fought him for a little while, but as a fifth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he really was no match for the master of the Dark Arts. If it hadn’t been for Dumbledore’s timely arrival he probably would’ve died that day.

As the two powerful wizards fought, Harry’s best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, arrived on the scene. Together, the trio performed a very complex high-level spell that allowed Harry, who, though loathe to admit it, was the most powerful out of the three of them, to obliterate Voldemort’s soul, thus killing the Dark Lord once and for all.

The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and several other high ranking Ministry officials showed up just as Voldemort fell to the ground. Harry and Dumbledore were both given full apologies for the taint their names had taken over the past year, and awarded several prestigious awards for what they had accomplished. Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather and escaped convict, had shown up with the rest of the Order members and had caught Peter Pettigrew in the chaos that was the fight between the Death Eaters and Order, thus clearing his name once and for all, and allowing him to finally have custody of his godson.

It had been Sirius’ decision to take Harry out of the country, and the subsequent limelight he was receiving from the Wizarding World, something the young wizard wanted no part of. The Black heir had several houses all over the world, but had decided on one in Japan, but wouldn’t tell the younger wizard why he had chosen that specific location.

“Don’t worry so much, Harry,” the man seated next to him nudged his arm slightly a lopsided grin on his face. “You’ll love Japan. Not that I’ve been there in the past fourteen years, but I’m sure it’s still the same as it was the last time I was there.”

“I’m sure I’ll like it, Sirius,” green eyes rolled in amused annoyance. “I’m just not sure if I’ll fit in. And I’m going to miss Ron and Hermione, and the others.”

“They said they’d come and visit you,” Sirius shook his head slightly. “Don’t doubt your friends, Harry, they do care about you.”

“I know,” a faint smile pulled at the youth’s mouth.

“Besides,” another nudge came from the dog Animagus, “I’m sure you’ll make lots more once we get there.”

“Just shut up, Sirius,” Harry chuckled softly, alerting the elder he didn’t actually mean anything by it.

“Oh, by the way, Harry,” Sirius got a rather evil smirk on his handsome face, “while I do have a house in town, it’s not quite ready for us, so I’ve arranged for us to stay with an old friend of mine. I’m sure you’ll like him.”

“Can’t you just tell me?” green eyes bore into blue, a slight pout pulling at his full lips. Sirius had been dropping vague hints about who they were staying with since they’d started the journey. “I don’t like not knowing where we’re going.”

“That’s half the fun,” the Black heir grinned devilishly. “But, as I said, don’t worry about it.”

“Fine,” Harry sat back with a huff, clearly sulking, but he’d never admit that.

888888

Haruhi Fujioka, age fifteen, stood at the entrance to the airport, waiting for her father to finish flirting with the nearest security guard so they could go inside and wait for the visitors they were expecting. One would think Ryoji Fujioka, more commonly known as Ranka, would show a bit more decorum when going to meet the one person in his life he’d ever cared about more than his daughter. But then again, nothing and no one, not even his husband, could control the irrepressible transvestite, though she’d heard rumors of his late brother being able to, but as her uncle had died not long after her first birthday, she found it hard to believe.

“Come on, Dad,” she went over and grabbed the redhead’s arm and began dragging him through the door, leaving a very shocked security guard staring after the pair.

“Oh, Haruhi,” Ranka squealed once they were inside, pulling his daughter up into a tight hug. “You’re always looking out for me, what would I do without you?”

“You’d manage,” she shrugged, loosening the black and purple tie of her school uniform.

Haruhi attended one of the most prestigious high schools in all of Japan: Ouran Academy. She was there on a scholarship, but that didn’t bother her at all, it just meant she was capable of fulfilling her dream one day. If only she could get rid of her debt to the club she’d been forced to join, because of said dept, she’d be set.

It had happened a couple months back that she’d wandered into the third floor music room and stumbled, literally and figuratively, upon the Host Club. While the president of the club had been flirting with her and making her exceedingly embarrassed, she’d managed to bump into a very expensive vase and broke it. She was then forced to be the dog of the Host Club, to repay them for breaking the vase, but that had quickly changed and she became an actual member. That’s how she’d gotten the uniform in the first place.

Now, don’t get me wrong, she liked being part of the Host Club, she just didn’t like the fact that she owed them money. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, who were in her class and, having figured out she was a girl, were constantly trying to dress her up like some life-sized doll, were actually quite funny; Mori and Honey, the two seniors of the Club, were really nice to her; Tamaki, a second year and the president of the Club, was rather annoying, but she put up with her dad all the time so it wasn’t overwhelming; and then there was Kyoya, another second year and the vice president of the Club, he was rather creepy in his own right, he didn’t have the reputation of the Shadow King for nothing, but was still bearable. All in all, they were a great group of guys to hang out with.

She didn’t really care if she was the only girl in the group, and that no one outside the Host Club realized this fact. It was just a part of repaying her debt. Though, maybe she’d be able to pay it off without playing Host any longer, if what her dad had told her about the man coming to see them was true. No, she wasn’t going to accept his charity, even if he was technically her other father. While Sirius Black may share her DNA, she wasn’t going to ask a man she didn’t remember for money.

An announcement over the intercom system alerted them to the arrival of the flight they’d been waiting for. The father-daughter pair, who could’ve passed for a mother and son, made their way over to the appropriate turn style for the baggage of the flight, waiting for their lover and father, respectively.

888888

Trowa Barton, age 16, stared blankly out the window of the Preventers office located in Tokyo, Japan. He had arrived the previous day at the insistence of the Head of the Preventers herself, Lady Anne Une. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, she had given him a choice between there and the London branch. He sighed as he thought back to the reason for this whole predicament in the first place.

After the wars, the lanky European had gone back to the circus and continued to travel around with them. That was until he received an urgent message from the Preventers, saying he had to come to the main branch in the Sanq Kingdom for an official meeting with the Vice Foreign Minister and the Head of the Preventers. He knew he should’ve refused, but it wasn’t as easy for him to slip away into the crowd any longer, not with so many people knowing his face. So without any ado, he packed his bags and made his way to Sanq.

Once he got there, Agent Wind, otherwise known as Zechs Merquise or Milliardo Peacecraft, showed him to an office on the twentieth floor. The long haired blond left him outside the room, not even bothering to announce his presence. Trowa silently braced himself and knocked sharply on the oak door in front of him. When he was bade entrance, he did so without hesitation.

Inside the room were two women, one was blonde and the other brunette. The blonde was none other than Relena Peacecraft Darlian, the Vice Foreign Minister, and the brunette was Lady Anne Une. Lady Une motioned for him to have a seat in the chair next to the Vice Foreign Minister, before folding her hands gently in front of her on the desk.

“Barton,” she greeted, a faint smile pulling at the edges of her mouth. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

Trowa just nodded, his face perfectly clear of any emotion. He still wasn’t sure why these two ladies needed to see him, but knew better than to act too curious.

“Trowa,” Relena nodded politely. “I know you probably have things you’d rather be doing, so we’ll make this brief. You’ve no doubt heard of the Family Reconstruction Act?”

“Of course,” he said quietly. “The others and I were instrumental in the movement of that act, though we refused to participate ourselves. I don’t see what the problem is, Lady Une.”

“Well, Barton,” the bespectacled woman sighed, “apparently, what you wanted is no longer relevant. We didn’t want to force you and the other pilots to give up a blood sample, without which we could not run a cross scan of our database to locate any family. However, it was recently discovered that you, Trowa Barton, were already in the system.”

“How is that possible?” his brows pulled together slightly, the only indication he was unsettled by the news.

“During the war, you slipped up,” the commander quickly bit back a smile, knowing that had to sting the pride a bit. “You remember when you infiltrated the Lunar Base?”

Trowa nodded imperceptibly, before his eyes widened slightly, “I forgot to get the blood sample out of the database.”

“Exactly,” the blonde teen beside him smiled triumphantly.

“Not that you are entirely to blame in that instance,” the Lady offered cajolingly. “You did suffer from amnesia. But with you now in the system, we are hoping the other four will be more cooperative. However, according to the stipulations of the Family Reconstruction Act, I am obligated to inform you that you do have some living relatives. As a minor, I am required to place you with one of them.”

“Excuse me?” the one visible brow rose in question.

“Now, as a former Gundam pilot,” she continued as if he hadn’t interrupted, “I am going to give you the choice of which family you live with.”

She leaned over and handed a folder to the unibanged teen. Trowa took it without question and flipped it open, scanning the contents quickly.

“The first choice, as you can see,” she indicated the folder, “is an aunt on your mother’s side. She lives in Surrey, England with her husband and son. The second is an uncle on your father’s side. He lives in Japan with his daughter.”

Trowa frowned at the picture and portfolio of the first couple. The horse faced woman that was his aunt looked like a nosy busybody, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to tolerate her, while the walrus looking man next to her looked unhealthily fat and violent. The second profile, however, caused his eyes to widen again. The picture attached to the file showed a rather lovely looking redheaded woman, though from what Lady Une had said and the cut of the jaw it was obvious the figure was male. He finally looked back up at the woman and made his decision, he really had no choice. Thus his being in Japan.

He sighed once again, as he pulled out of his memories. The door opened behind him, causing him to turn, and Lady Une walked in, followed by two uniformed officers, both sporting similar scowls.

“Alright, Barton,” the Lady nodded, taking a seat at the desk in the room, “everything is in order. You will be escorted to your new evidence by Agents Wing and Shenlong. Your uncle has been informed of your arrival.”

A brow rose in amused question as he looked at the two agents before him, “I find it amusing, Une,” he said quietly, “that two of your agents refused to give a blood sample, and yet you continue to let them work here. Your standards are slipping.”

“Oh, Agent Wing and Agent Shenlong have recently been added to the system,” she smirked at the tall teen. “But I did not force the issue until your name popped up. However, as no matches were found for either of them, I allowed them to keep their emancipations and continue to work for me.”

“I see,” Trowa’s brow furrowed slightly into his version of a frown. “Well, shall we?”

He motioned for his two fellow pilots to lead the way. Together, the three of them left the office and headed out of the building.


	2. Surprise!

Chapter 2: Surprise!

 

Duo Maxwell, age 17, swung his legs off the side of the infirmary bed at the Preventers office in London, England. He couldn’t believe the psycho lady had made him show up for a damn blood test. If it hadn’t been for Trowa ‘I got amnesia’ Barton, he’d still be happily working with Hilde on L2. But no, the damn clown had to go and get amnesia and conveniently forgot to remove his blood from the system. Now, the bitch from hell, also known as the head of the Preventers, Lady Anne Une, was determined to make his life miserable.

“Alright, Duo,” Sally Po, onsite doctor of the Preventers, said as she entered the room, a clipboard in her hands. “We have the results from your test.”

“Great,” he jumped off the bed. “Can I go now?”

“I’m afraid not, Duo,” the doctor shook his head, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. “According to the stipulations of the Family Reconstruction Act, I cannot let you leave. With you still being a minor, I was forced to contact the family I discovered and they are on their way here to pick you up as we speak.”

“What?!” amethyst eyes blinked in confusion. “What are you on, doc? Orphan here, remember?”

“I’m sorry,” she said, though she didn’t look the least bit repentant. “But your father is on his way here as we speak. You are free to go up to the conference room on the third floor and wait, but remember, I’m watching you. So don’t even think about trying to escape.”

The braided teen’s shoulders slumped dejectedly as he made his way out the door. The doctor shook her head and quickly followed him, knowing he’d try and make a break for it if she wasn’t right there. As it was, as soon as she entered the hall, she had to reach out and grab the end of his braid before he was completely out of reach.

“Damn it, woman!” he yelled, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his chin defiantly.

“I told you, no trying to run,” she chuckled slightly. “Now I’m going to have to escort you upstairs myself, and sit with you until your family arrives, or at least lock you in the room.”

The pair made their way up to the third floor, with Duo trying his damnedest to escape the sadistic doctor every chance he got. Where were the others when he needed them? Heero would’ve gotten him out of this situation, or even Wufei. Hell, he’d even put money on Trowa getting him out of it. Wait, scratch that, he was mad at Trowa, it was, after all, his fault to begin with. He wanted Quatre there. Anyone was better than facing this alone with the crazy lady who decided to call herself a doctor.

Once they reached the room, Sally left him alone, but had locked the door from the outside. The former thief went over and checked out the windows, but they were a good two inches think and, if he knew Une and Heero at all, bulletproof. He checked the door but there was no locking mechanism on the inside, not even something he could trip it with. There weren’t even ventilation shafts big enough for him to crawl into. They had to have designed this room for holding prisoners, that was the only explanation he could come up with.

888888

Miles away, a sandy blond haired man entered the living room of the small house he shared with his husband, shaking his head slightly. His husband, a dark haired man, looked up from the book he was reading, a brow raised in curiosity.

“What’s wrong, Remus?” he asked, sitting up straighter on the couch, not that he had been slouching, mind.

“I have to go to London,” the werewolf said, sounding rather confused. “I just got a call from the Preventers.”

“Why would they call you?” his husband asked, sounding worried. “You haven’t done anything recently, have you?”

“Severus,” amber eyes rolled in slight annoyance. “I haven’t done anything illegal. They said something about the FRA. I just can’t remember what that means at the moment.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Severus gave him a calculating look.

“No, I’ll be fine,” Remus chuckled slightly at his lover’s concern. “I’ll be back soon, and then we’ll go grab something to eat. We’ll make it a regular night on the town, go out with a bang, so to speak.”

“Get out,” the Potions Master swatted playfully at his partner’s ass, a smile threatening to blossom across his face.

“I’m going,” the werewolf laughed, glad his lover had loosened up a bit since Voldemort’s demise. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Don’t be late,” the usually dour man called as he left the house.

Once Remus hit the edge of Severus’ wards, he gripped his wand tightly in his hand and turned on the spot. He disappeared with a soft pop, only to reappear a moment later in the Leaky Cauldron. He went outside the bar and began walking in the direction he knew the Preventers branch to be in.

About half an hour later, he arrived at the rather plain building that was the Preventers office. Once inside, he made his way to the front desk. A small redhead was seated there, her eyes alert for anything out of the ordinary. Remus shook his head slightly, this must be their first line of defense.

“Can I help you, sir?” she asked politely when he was within easy talking distance.

“Yes,” he chuckled nervously. “I received a phone call from a Sally Po and was told to come in.”

“Can I get a name?” she cocked her head to the side in a rather cute gesture.

“Remus John Lupin,” he answered with a bright smile.

She nodded and then picked up the phone situated on the desk in front of her. She waited a few minutes for someone on the other end to pick up, but her guard never dropped, which impressed the werewolf greatly.

A moment later, she sat up straighter in her chair, someone had obviously picked up on the other end, “Yes, this is the front desk. I’ve got a Remus John Lupin here saying that Doctor Po contacted him.”

She began nodding and humming low in her throat, and Remus assumed she was nonverbally answering the person on the other end of the line. “Thank you,” she finally said, and placed the receiver back on the cradle.

“Someone will be down momentarily,” she smiled slightly. “Feel free to have a seat along the wall.”

The werewolf nodded and moved over to the row of chairs situated along the wall, adjacent to the door. Almost as soon as he had taken a seat, a door burst open at the far end of the room and a woman with dark blonde hair, pulled up in two loose ponytails, strode out. She bypassed the desk and almost made a beeline for him.

“Remus Lupin, I presume?” she extended her hand in greeting.

“Yes,” he stood, taking her hand and giving it a firm shake.

“Good,” she beamed, motioning for him to follow her. “I’m Sally Po, head of the Preventers medical staff. I’m so glad you could make it on such short notice.”

“It’s not a problem, Doctor,” he shook his head. “Though I must say, I was rather confused by your call. I’m sorry, I may sound like a complete idiot here, but what is the FRA?”

“Oh,” a look of surprise passed over her face. “Forgive me. I was in such a rush earlier that I wasn’t paying attention to what I said. I could be fired for a slip like that. But that’s not your problem. No, the FRA is what we call the Family Reconstruction Act, informally.”

“Family Recon…” Remus scowled. “I’m sorry, there must be some mistake. My family is dead. And even if they aren’t, they want nothing to do with me.”

“You misunderstand me,” Sally chuckled slightly. “The Family Reconstruction Act was put in place specifically for finding homes for the war orphans. The person you are meeting today is a minor, and you happen to be his only family.”

“Oh,” amber eyes took on a distant look. “I understand.”

“Now, we have to hurry,” she picked up the pace slightly, but Lupin had no problem keeping up. “I have to get there before he finds a way out of the secure room I placed him in.”

Remus didn’t know how to respond to that comment, so he decided to keep his mouth shut. What this woman had told him, however, seemed a bit surreal. He had no family, he hadn’t been lying about that. He was an only child, and his parents had been the same, so there was no possible way what she was saying was true, unless… No! He wouldn’t get his hopes us. Lucius had told both he and Severus that he was dead.

They finally came to a door at the end of the third floor corridor, where the doctor proceeded to punch in a series of numbers on a keypad next to the handle. With a faint hiss, the door slid open and the two of them entered the rather large room, which appeared to be empty.

“Oh, no,” the doctor sighed heavily, but Remus held up his hand to silence her.

He had been assaulted by a strange, albeit very familiar, scent as soon as he entered the room: the scent of fear. He made his way over to the table, with a confused Sally watching him from the doorway. He knelt down and peered at the underside, where he saw a young man balanced against the large lip of the table, trying to hide.

“It’s alright,” he coaxed calmly, using his most charismatic teacher’s voice. “You can come out now, there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

The boy gave a slight ‘eep’ of surprise and crashed to the floor. He quickly gathered himself together and began running toward the door. Remus was sure the boy would knock the woman over, but she was obviously made of stronger stuff than that, and easily caught him around the waist and hauled him back over to the table.

“Oh no you don’t, Duo,” she scolded, placing him in one of the many chairs around the table.

“But, Sal,” the boy whined, a braid, the werewolf hadn’t seen before, was being twisted nervously in his hands, “come on. I’m almost eighteen. Why the fuck do I need to live with someone? It’s not like I can’t take care of myself.”

While this was going on, the man across the table hastily took a seat, not sure if he’d be able to stand much longer. This boy couldn’t possibly be who his mind was insisting it was. But the hair was the same color as his was when he was that age, before the gray had lightened it to its current shade. The face was his. The build was more reminiscent of Severus, more wiry than broad, but that was understandable. But what sealed the deal were the eyes, which he finally saw after the boy turned away from the doctor, pouting slightly. There was only one person that he knew who had eyes that shade.

“Aidan,” he breathed, catching the two across the table off guard.

“Excuse me?” the teen quirked a brow, reminiscent of his spouse’s favored look. “I think you got the wrong guy. I’m Duo. Duo Maxwell.”

“I’m sorry,” the werewolf shook his head sadly. “You couldn’t possibly be Aidan, he died many years ago. But your eyes look exactly like my son’s, and I’ve never seen another person with quite that color.”

“Well,” Sally gave the man a soft smile. “I wouldn’t put too much faith in rumors. According to the DNA results, Duo here is your son. We have yet to find his mother, but it is being checked into.”

“You won’t find anything,” Remus smiled ruefully. “If he is indeed Aidan, the other parent can’t be traced, there were… mitigating circumstances.”

“Ah,” the doctor nodded, there were so many things that could’ve happened to keep the mother from being traced it wasn’t worth opening an investigative case against it if the father was aware of it.

“In that case, all you have to do is sign a few papers and Duo will be released into your custody.”

“And you’re sure the DNA matched?” the werewolf frowned. “I’d hate to have this be a big misunderstanding.”

“I triple checked it myself, Mr. Lupin,” Sally shook her head. “Duo is a special case, and we would not turn him over to just anyone. With that being said, we’ll be doing a check up in three weeks time to make sure he is adjusting well.”

“I understand,” Remus nodded. “In that case, I’ll leave a forwarding address. My spouse and I are leaving the country in the morning. We’re moving to Japan.”

“That is not a problem,” the doctor nodded. “I’ll inform Lady Une of the move and I’m sure she’ll be in touch with both of you very soon. Duo, I was told to tell you, directly from Lady Une, behave or else.”

Remus accepted the papers from the doctor and quickly read through them and signed off at the bottom. He then stood up and extended his hand to the woman.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Doctor Po,” he smiled. “And thank you for returning Aidan to me.”

“That’s what we’re here for, sir,” she forced a smile, her eyes darting between the stubborn teen and the barely controlled man in front of her. “Remember, Duo, Lady Une’s going to be keeping an eye on you, so no running off.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” the braided teen huffed indignantly.

“Oh, before we leave,” the werewolf rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “would it be possible for me to make a quick phone call? I need to inform my spouse that I’ll be running a bit late.”

“Of course,” Sally nodded. “There is a phone right there,” she indicated an old fashioned phone sitting on the far end of the table.

“Thank you,” Remus smiled and made his way over.

He picked up the handset and quickly dialed the familiar number. His lips twitched slightly as he recalled the reason he and Severus had a phone in the first place. It had been Lily’s idea that they get one, and his husband just couldn’t say no to the green eyed beauty that had been his best friend.

“Spinner’s End,” the cool voice of Severus Snape said after the third ring.

“Hello, love,” Remus greeted, knowing that would get on his husband’s nerves, but unable to stop himself. He was still a marauder after all.

“Why are you calling?” the Potions Master’s voice took on a dark edge.

“Nothing’s wrong,” the werewolf rolled his eyes in exasperation, knowing the other man too well. “I was just calling to let you know that I’ll be a little late in getting home. And could you have Lucius there when I return? I have a few things to talk to him about. Sorry about our night out, we’ll have to reschedule. I’ll pick something up for dinner on my way in.”

“Fine,” was the only reply before the line went dead, not that he had expected anything else.

“Antisocial bastard,” Remus chuckled fondly, replacing the phone on the cradle. “Well, Aidan, shall we?”

Duo mumbled something under his breath before Sally nudged him out of his seat. The pair of them left the room and headed down to the lobby together, the younger keeping pace rather well. Once outside, the werewolf turned to the braided teen.

“We’re going to have to take the train, I’m afraid,” he gave a rather sheepish smile. “I don’t have a car and it’s too far to take a taxi.”

“Sure, whatever,” the former Deathscythe pilot waved his hand dismissively.

The father son duo made it to the train station just in time to catch the last train headed for their destination. Neither spoke for the entire journey; Duo was too busy contemplating the best way to get out of his sentence, while Remus was trying to figure out the best way to let his son know about magic, as it was obvious the young man hadn’t lived in the wizarding world.

Once the train reached the station, the two clambered off and made their way through the small town. Remus stopped at a small diner along the way and picked up enough food for four people.

“Alright, Aidan,” the werewolf sighed, indicating the direction they needed to go. “Let’s head home and give Sev a heart attack.”

“Listen, Pops,” amethyst eyes rolled in annoyance. “While we may share the same DNA, that doesn’t change the facts. My name is Duo, Duo Maxwell.”

“Fair enough, Duo,” Remus smiled sadly. “You may call me Remus, or Moony. Sev will probably not be as understanding, but then again… you’ll see.” He then muttered darkly under his breath, “However, I am going to curse Lucius to hell and back for this. He told us our son was dead.”

Duo caught what he said, but pretended like he hadn’t. Though, that was the first time someone had been mentioned in regards to his supposed death. Whoever this Lucius was was going to get a piece of Shinigami’s mind as well, he’d been denied a family all these years thanks to that creep.

As they reached the edge of town, Remus stepped closer to the teen, reaching out his hand to take hold of his arm. Duo, however, sidestepped quickly out of his reach. There was no way he was going to let this man touch him, father or not.

“Duo,” the werewolf said patiently, “I’m not going to hurt you. I just need to get you through our… security. To do that, I need to lead you. If you prefer, you can grab my arm instead, just don’t let go.”

The braided teen narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but nodded all the same. He could understand tricky security systems. He’d rigged a few himself over the time span of the war. He grabbed hold of the older man’s arm, not trusting the guy to touch him. He was surprised, however, when the house they were approaching seemed to be nothing more than a beat-up old cottage.

Noting his son’s expression, Remus explained, “Sev’s a bit paranoid. It doesn’t look like much from the outside, but inside is another story entirely.”

As they continued to approach the house, the front door burst open and two men strode out. One had dark, slightly greasy looking hair, while the other was a very pale blond. Both of them had thin sticks in their hands, brandished as weapons. Duo, however, wasn’t intimidated by the two thin pieces of wood that wouldn’t even puncture a piece of paper, at least not without considerable force behind them.

“Remus?” the dark haired man scowled, his black eyes darting between the man and teen. “Who’s the boy?”

“Put that away, Severus,” the werewolf sighed exasperatedly. “It is I, Remus Lupin, also known as Moony and your husband. This young man is Aidan Severus Snape. Now put your wand away.”

“That’s not possible,” the blond blinked in shock, his stick lowering just a fraction. “Aidan died almost fifteen years ago.”

“DNA doesn’t lie, pal,” Duo said petulantly, he was still sore about the whole matter.

Without further ado, the blond’s gray eyes rolled back into his hands and he landed in a dead faint. The two men shared a look before the dark haired one raised his stick again and the blond began floating toward the house. Duo watched these proceedings in shock. What that man, Severus, was doing wasn’t physically possible.

“Come along, Duo,” Remus reached over and closed his son’s mouth with a slight chuckle. “We’ll explain everything over dinner.”

888888

“Okay,” Duo said, half an hour later, after all the food had been eaten and explanations had been given. “Let me get this straight: You’re my dad, who just happens to be a wizard,” he pointed at Remus. “And you,” he indicated Snape, “are also my dad, and a wizard. He,” he pointed at Lucius, who had regained consciousness as soon as Snape had thrown water in his face, “is my godfather, also a wizard. How is that even possible?”

“Being a wizard is just something you’re born with. However, the fact that you have two fathers is due to a potion actually,” Remus commented offhandedly, causing his husband to scowl at him. “A little over seventeen years ago, I stumbled across something Severus was making in his lab. He’s a Potions Master, by the way. Anyway, he was making a potion for a couple friends of ours who wanted a child, both of these friends are male. Well, we’d discussed this potion before, or more I had, but Severus said it wasn’t worth the risk of my taking it.”

“Why not?” the braided teen cocked his head to the side curiously. “I mean, you’d be able to have kids then, right? Why wouldn’t you want that? I know people who would kill to get their hands on such a potion.”

“I have an affliction, a condition if you will, that is incurable,” Remus bit his lip. “Severus didn’t know how the potion would react with my condition, and advised me not to take it. However, I really wanted to try. I knew Severus would never take it himself, nor would he be willing to consider that option, as he is the only one of us who can hold down a steady job, so I stole a glassful of the potion.”

“Yes,” Snape sneered, “and nine months later, you were born. After that I forbade Remus from ever going into my lab without me present. He almost died several times trying to bring you into this world.”

The self-proclaimed Shinigami bowed his head, tears pricking the back of his eyes, apparently, his curse hadn’t started with Solo and the gang, “I’m sorry. Maybe it would’ve been better if you’d never tried.”

“Nonsense,” the werewolf scowled, smacking his husband upside the head. “It was worth the risk. I wouldn’t trade you for the entire world. In fact, when we were told you were dead, I almost died from grief. I couldn’t come back to live with Severus until you recently actually, it was too painful, knowing I’d lost my one and only chance for a child.”

“Okay,” Duo looked up through his bangs, still sorry he’d caused this man so much pain, though he wasn’t sure why he felt that way. “So why did you think I was dead?”

“When you were two years old, Lucius sighed, knowing he’d have to tell this part, as the other two really weren’t aware of what had happened, “I took you from your fathers. We all agreed it would be safer for you to be away from them, what with the war going on, Severus’ position in said war, and Remus’ condition. I took you to a friend of mine in the colonies, Helen Carver, and she agreed to take you in. However, shortly after that, I got a frantic message from her, saying that you had disappeared. Remus, Helen, and I searched everywhere, both on Earth and the colony she was living on, but we found no trace of you. We all assumed you were dead, and Helen punished herself for her losing you by devoting her time to an orphanage on the colony. I think, deep down, she was trying to find you. She died, however, about six years later, when the church was attacked by the Alliance for harboring rebels.”

“The Maxwell Church?” Duo paled drastically, as his breathing came out in shallow pants.

“Yes, that was its name,” the blond nodded, giving the teen a curious look.

“Sister… Helen…” he gasped out, trying not to panic as he held his braid protectively in both hands. “She…”

“Duo!” Remus was out of his chair and kneeling next to his son in an instant. “Cub, look at me. Stay with me, cub. You’re safe now. I won’t let anything happen to you. Please, cub.”

He wrapped his arms around the teen, hoping to draw him out of whatever had gripped him. Amethyst met amber and Duo threw himself into the werewolf’s chest, sobbing uncontrollably into his shirt. Severus quickly joined his husband and son on the floor, while Lucius took that as his cue to leave the newly reunited family alone.

888888

Harry and Sirius entered the terminal about twenty minutes after their plane landed, having allowed the majority of the other passengers to embark before them. The pair made their way through the rather crowded airport terminal toward the baggage claim area. It was a good thing the elder of the two had traveled this way before, as the younger had no clue as to what was going on, even if he had lived with Muggles for the majority of his life.

Emerald eyes darted around in every direction, taking in as much as he could. The sight of the planes through the large windows still managed to impress him, even having seen them in London before they left. But what was more impressive, to him at least, were the people around him. There were family members being reunited after the trips taken by certain members; businessmen with cell phones pressed to their ears, taking in several different languages; tourists looking around and snapping pictures of everything they could spot.

As they reached the turn style their luggage would be delivered on, Harry’s eyes began searching the faces around them, trying to see if he could figure out who was waiting on the pair of them. His eyes darted over the many little paper signs held by men in fancy suits, but didn’t spot either of their names on any of them. There were many people he recognized from the plane, so obviously they were out. He glanced over a tall, rather pretty, redhead woman and her son before finally giving up and turning his attention to the now arriving bags.

“SIRIUS!” the call brought Harry’s head up sharply, just in time to see a red streak fly at his godfather.

“Ryoji!” a grin spread across the Black heir’s face as he caught the figure hurling itself at him and began swinging it around.

Harry’s eyes widened slightly as he realized the redheaded woman he had just dismissed moments ago was the figure now latched onto his godfather. Sirius put the woman down and, much to the raven haired teen’s embarrassment planted a rather fiery kiss on her lips. He was kinda confused by that, as he thought the dog Animagus was decidedly homosexual, but maybe he’d been wrong. As the two pulled apart, Sirius spotted the woman’s son, made his way over to him, and began circling him rather hesitantly.

“Ryoji, this can’t be Haruhi, can it?” the former convict gaped at the redhead, having finally torn his attention away from the smartly dressed young man. “This can’t be my daughter.”

“Hasn’t she grown up to be absolutely adorable?” Ryoji beamed at Sirius, throwing an arm around the resigned looking teen.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and shrugged her father’s arm off her shoulders, knowing the two men would be at each other again within moments. And she was right. As she made her way over to the slightly gobsmacked teen next to the turn style, Sirius had once again claimed Ryoji in a passionate embrace. Not that she could blame them, the couple had been separated for over fourteen years now.

“Hey,” she tapped the slightly taller teen on the shoulder. “I’m Haruhi Fujioka. That’s my dad, Ryoji, otherwise called Ranka. Can I help you gather your bags? Considering I don’t think either of my dads are going to be available to do so.”

“Oh,” Harry’s brow furrowed slightly in confusion before clearing. “Oh! I’m sorry. Yeah, that’d be nice. I’m Harry, by the way. Harry Potter.”

“WHAT?!” Ranka’s voice rang out once again, as he broke the kiss he’d been sharing with his spouse to look at the teen, having heard what he’d just said. He then began shaking his head in disbelief, pushing out of Sirius’ arms. “It’s not possible. The Potters are dead.”

“Ryoji?” Sirius looked at him in confusion, but when this didn’t garner a response he grabbed the slightly smaller man and gave him a gentle shake. “Jonathan, what are you talking about? Of course this is Harry. He’s the whole reason I’ve been staying in England.”

“No,” he continued to shake his head. “The Potters died. That’s why you went to prison. You went to hunt down the rat who betrayed them. Harry Potter was murdered the same night that James and Lily were.”

“Dad?” Haruhi went over and put her hand on the redhead’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Harry bowed his head apologetically, “but I am Harry James Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter.” He then muttered under his breath, “Not like anyone would ever let me forget that.”

Ranka’s brown eyes darted rapidly over the young wizard’s face, stopping at his emerald eyes. With a gasp of surprise, the brown orbs rolled back into their owner’s head and Ranka proceeded to fall into a dead faint. Luckily for him, his husband was standing directly behind him and managed to keep him from meeting the floor.

“Ryoji?” Sirius said urgently, trying desperately to wake the other man. “Ryoji! Jonathan!”

“Dad,” Haruhi sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance, “you’re causing a scene. Take him out to the car, the keys are in his purse. Harry and I can get the bags together and meet you there.”

“Thank you, Haruhi,” Sirius flashed a smile in her direction, sweeping the smaller man into his arms and heading for the door. “We’ll be waiting.”

“Now,” she turned to regard the other teen, “which ones belong to you and Sirius?”

It didn’t take long for the two of them to gather the few things the two wizards had brought with them, the remainder of their belongings were being delivered to their house at a later date. Haruhi then led Harry out of the airport and into the crowded parking lot.

“Why did he react like that?” the raven haired wizard asked as they walked. “I mean, in England, I can’t walk down the street without getting recognized at Harry Potter.”

“Well,” Haruhi cocked her head to the side, regarding him seriously, “honestly, I don’t blame him. He’s spent the past fourteen years or so believing his brother and his entire family were murdered. It’d be like finding out Kotoko was alive.”

“B-brother?” Harry blinked at her in shock. “That’s not possible, is it?”

“Of course it is,” the girl shook her head. “Dad changed his name when he moved to Japan after he got out of school. He used to be called Jonathan Hayden Potter.”

“That makes no sense though,” Harry frowned. “I was forced to live with my aunt on my mom’s side cause I had no one else. That’s what Dumbledore said.”

“Maybe Sirius could explain it to you,” Haruhi shrugged, “cause I really don’t know. Dad’s never been big about talking about the Potters, except when he’s drunk.”

They had finally reached the car, and found Sirius behind the wheel, while Ranka was still passed out in the passenger seat. Sirius popped the trunk and helped the two teens load the baggage, before ushering them both into the backseat.

Haruhi gave Sirius directions to their apartment and they made it in rather good time. They were pulling up in front of the complex just as the sun reached its zenith. The older wizard, once again, left the bags to the two teens as he retrieved the still unconscious transvestite from the front seat and headed up the stairs to the appropriate apartment.

Sirius had just managed to rouse his husband when the two teens arrived in the apartment. Ranka stared from the wizard beside him to the one standing in the doorway. He finally broke out in tears, burying his face in Sirius’ chest. Harry, now feeling really nervous, went into the living room and sat down next to the two men.

“Don’t cry, sir,” he reached out and tentatively put his hand on the redhead’s back.

“Oh, Harry,” Ranka threw himself on the young wizard, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. “Why didn’t they tell me you were alive? I would’ve taken care of you.”

“Dumbledore probably didn’t think you were alive, or, even if you were, a good option,” Sirius scowled. “Considering the fact that you are my husband and haven’t been heard of in Britain since you left Hogwarts.”

“Don’t you worry, Harry,” the transvestite finally loosened his hold and held him at arms’ length. “Whatever the reason, I’m going to make it up to you. Oh, I still don’t believe that Jamie’s little boy is alive. Haruhi, come in here!”

The girl in question moved away from the kitchen counter, where she’d been preparing tea, to see what her father wanted. As soon as she was within reach, Ranka pulled her down and into a hug with Harry. Sirius just chuckled at his lover’s antics as a knock sounded at the door.

“I’ll get it,” he offered, patting the redhead’s shoulder.

He slowly pushed to his feet and made his way over to the closed portal. As soon as he opened it, he frowned. There were three teenage boys standing on the balcony walkway, two of them were in a uniform he was sure he recognized as one of the Muggle law enforcements.

“How can I help you gentlemen?” he asked politely, addressing the two in uniform.

“Are you Ryoji Fujioka?” the shaggy haired brunet frowned, this man looked nothing like the one in the picture. “Also known as Ranka.”

“Ah, no,” he smiled brightly. “That’d be my husband. He’s kinda busy at the moment, so is there anything I can help you with?”

“I am Preventer Agent Wing, this is Agent Shenlong,” he nodded toward the other uniformed teen. “We are here to deliver this young man to his uncle,” he indicated the tall teen with a funny looking haircut, “in accordance with the Family Reconstruction Act.”

“Nephew?” Sirius frowned. “I’m sorry. How is that possible?”

“Sir?” the Chinese youth cocked a brow at him incredulously. “It just so happens that Trowa’s deceased father was Ryoji Fujioka’s brother. We were told Mr. Fujioka was expecting us.”

“You’re saying that this boy,” he pointed at Trowa, “is James’ son?”

His eyes swiveled over to land on the unibanged teen. He took in the hair, which he could’ve gotten from Lily, given the shade. The face was rather hidden, he couldn’t really tell by that. The height, however, could’ve come from James. But s gray met green, they proceeded to roll back into the man’s head and he fell to the ground with a resounding THUMP.


	3. You're Joking Right?

Chapter 3: You’re Joking Right?

 

The three former Gundam pilots stared at the man now lying on the floor. They hadn’t thought he’d pass out from their news, but it was obviously enough to shock him into unconsciousness. Wufei nudged him in the side with his booted foot, hoping that he was just pretending. When that yielded no results, Trowa stepped over the downed man and entered the apartment.

His one visible eye darted around the room, taking everything in in that one glance, years of training were hard to ignore. His gaze landed on a small table right next to the kitchen counter where a rather large stack of unopened mail sat. In the middle of the stack one letter was situated at an odd angle and he was just able to make out a familiar seal at the top. Without a word, he picked it up and headed further into the house.

He continued into the small living area and found three people involved in, what appeared to be a rather unwilling, group hug. He cleared his throat quietly, causing the two teens to look up, followed more slowly by the redhead he knew was actually his uncle. He silently held up the letter and handed it to the redhead.

Ranka took the letter, a confused expression marring his features. Why was this strange, but cute, boy bringing him his mail? He could’ve just left it on the little table inside the door, with the rest of the mail from the week. He should probably go through that soon. His eyes widened, however, when he sat the Preventer seal on the left front corner. He quickly flipped it over, ripped it open, and pulled the contents out. His eyes, if possible, got even wider the further he read down the sheet. He finally looked up into the one visible green eye.

“Tristan?” brown eyes blinked rapidly. “TRISTAN!”

The transvestite was on his feet and latched onto the unibanged teen within seconds. Trowa stood perfectly still, not sure what to do, or what was going on with his uncle. The other two teens in the room looked at him in confusion.

“Dad,” the smaller of the two said, obviously his cousin, pushing to her feet. “Let the guy breathe.”

She expertly managed to pull the redhead back. “Sorry about that.” She extended her hand politely, she wasn’t in the Host Club for nothing after all, “I’m Haruhi. You obviously know my dad, and this is Harry, my… cousin.”

“Trowa,” he nodded, accepting her hand after a slight hesitation.

“Won’t you please come in and have a seat?” she motioned toward the table. “I don’t know where Sirius got to, but I’ll make us all some tea and we can talk.”

“Ryoji!” Sirius’ voice floated in from the still open front door.

“Sirius!” the transvestite rushed out of the room and began dragging the other man back into the living room. “Look, Sirius! It’s Tristan! They’ve both come back to me! Jamie’s boys are both alive!”

Harry looked at his uncle in disbelief. He couldn’t be saying what he thought he was? His gaze shifted over to the unibanged teen, a frown marring his features. He knew it was rude, but he had to ask.

“Who the bloody hell are you?” he scowled.

“Harry James Potter!” Ranka’s voice scolded. “Don’t be rude. You wouldn’t remember him, he disappeared about a month before your parents went into hiding, but this is your older brother, Tristan Jonathan Potter.”

A throat cleared behind the two adults still standing in the entrance to the living room. They turned, allowing the three teens to see the two uniformed officers standing in the kitchen.

“We’re leaving now, Barton,” the raven haired one said promptly. “Une will be checking in in a week. Good luck.”

“Good bye, Wufei, Heero,” Trowa nodded at the two agents.

“Hn,” the shaggy haired brunet nodded once before turning on his heel and leaving the apartment.

Everyone watched the two agents leave before they turned to study the other people around them. Harry’s face was still drawn into a deep scowl. Haruhi was watching everything with a sort of calm detachment, bordering indifference. Ranka had tears pouring down his cheeks as he looked between the two boys now sitting at his table. Sirius’ mouth was still hanging open in disbelief, still not sure he believed his own eyes. It was Harry who finally broke the tense silence.

“Are there any other family members I should know about?” he snapped angrily. “Next are you going to tell me that I have a long lost sister in one of the colonies? Oh, how about a grandparent alive somewhere?”

Trowa blinked at the raven haired teen in confusion. What was he talking about? Did he not believe that he could be his brother? Well, the former Heavyarms pilot did have to admit that it was rather confusing, since Une hadn’t mentioned a brother to him.

“I’m through with all these secrets,” the Boy-Who-Fucking-Wouldn’t-Die pushed to his feet and ran out the front door, slamming it closed behind him.

“That could’ve gone better,” Sirius sighed. “I’ll go after him.”

“No, I’ll go,” Haruhi shook her head. “He’s currently upset with you. I’ll get him to calm down and bring him back.”

She slowly got to her feet and followed Harry from the apartment. The three still in the apartment looked at each other for a moment before the two men took seats on either side of Trowa. They continued to study each other in silence before Ranka finally spoke up.

“So, Tristan,” he smiled pleasantly, “where have you been all this time? Lily and James were both told you were more than likely dead.”

“I’m not sure,” the unibanged teen shook his head. “I don’t remember much from when I was young.”

“That’s okay,” Sirius patted the teen’s hand, reading something familiar in the teen’s visible eye, a sense of foreboding about what he did remember and didn’t want to share it with anyone who wasn’t close. The dog Animagus had felt the same when he had escaped from Azkaban. “Well,” he chuckled slightly, “it appears we’ll be moving sooner than we thought, doesn’t it, Ryoji?”

“Oh, yes,” the transvestite beamed. “There’s just not enough room for five in this itty bitty apartment.”

“Well then, as soon as Harry and Haruhi return we’ll head over to my place,” the ex-convict smirked, but quickly scratched his neck sheepishly. “Harry’s not going to be happy with me. I told him it wasn’t ready yet. Heheh, well, we’ll deal with that when the time comes.”

888888

Harry ended up several blocks away from the apartment before he realized it, his hands shoved in his pockets and absently kicking at a rock. Why did people insist on keeping things from him? There had been Dumbledore the entire previous year, Remus and Snape, the Dursleys, even Sirius had kept the fact that his father had a living brother a secret. And now, he had a brother! He was sick and tired of it all.

He sighed as he finally took in his surroundings. He was in a rather nice looking park, but as he was new to the area he had no clue as to where exactly he was. He considered banging his head on the nearest hard surface for his stupidity in running out like that, but all that would accomplish would be a sore head. With another sigh, the young wizard made his way over to one of the many benches and plopped gracelessly down, burying his face in his hands.

“Are you okay?” a childish voice asked a few minutes later.

Harry raised his head and locked eyes with an adorable little blond boy, who looked no older than eight and was clutching a picked stuffed bunny in his arms. He smiled kindly as he surreptitiously looked around for the child’s parents. The only person he saw however, was a tall, dark haired teen a few feet away, who was casting sidelong glances in their direction every now and then.

“Yeah,” he sighed, he couldn’t place his burdens on a child after all. “I just needed to get out and clear my head for a bit.”

“Would you like to hold Usa-chan?” he held out the bunny. “He’s good at helping with problems.”

“Thanks,” Harry cast a wary glance in the tall teen’s direction, he looked kinda scary actually, once he actually paid attention. “But I really should be going.”

“Mitsukuni,” the dark haired teen came over to the little boy. “We should be going.”

“You’re right, Takashi,” the little blond, now dubbed Mitsukuni, nodded seriously, before turning a bright smile on Harry. “I’m Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and this is my cousin, Morinozuka Takashi, but you can call me Honey.”

“Mori,” the other said quietly.

“I’m Harry,” he smiled. “Well, I really should be getting home. I’m new to the area so it’s probably gonna take me awhile to find it.”

“We can give you a ride if you’d like,” Honey began climbing his cousin. “Isn’t that right, Takashi?”

“Ah,” he nodded slightly.

“There you are,” a slightly agitated voice sounded from the sidewalk a few feet away. “I’ve been looking all over for you. You shouldn’t run off like that.”

“HARU-CHAN!” the little blond was off his cousin so fast Harry didn’t see how he did it, and running across the short distance to where the cross-dressing girl stood.

“Honey sempai?” she said as she caught the little bundle that was the third year Host Club member. “Mori sempai? What are you guys doing here?”

“We were visiting the park before we went to get some cake,” Honey beamed. “Do you know Ry-chan?”

Harry glanced between the pair. Sirius had put a translation charm on him before they’d landed in Tokyo, but he was sure it had to be malfunctioning. He was sure that sempai was one of the honorifics given to an upperclassman. Why would his cousin be calling the little boy by it?

“He’s my cousin,” she shook her head, moving forward with the little blond in tow. “Are you ready to come back yet?” she looked at the green eyed boy curiously.

“Yeah,” he nodded, shaking off the misunderstanding, he didn’t want to think about it at the moment. “It was nice to meet you, Honey, Mori. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

“Bye bye,” Honey waved, once again on his cousin’s shoulders. “See you at school, Haru-chan!”

She waved idly over her shoulder as she began leading the raven haired wizard away from the park. Harry glanced back at the two still waving in the park, well the blond was waving anyway, a look of utter confusion on his face. Haruhi chuckled slightly as she caught sight of his incredulity.

“He’s 18 and a third year at Ouran Academy, where I attend,” she supplied helpfully, “even though he doesn’t look it, or act like it. He’s also a member of the club I’m part of.”

“I see,” he nodded, finally understanding the connection.

They continued the rest of the walk in silence. Haruhi was sure her cousin still needed to digest the information that had been thrown at him in the past few hours, hell, she still had to, but she was better at hiding that fact. Harry was trying to figure out if he really wanted to stay in this place any more, not that he had a place to return to in England, but it was the principle of the matter.

888888

Sally Po stared in stunned disbelief at her computer screen. She had just seen Duo and his father Remus Lupin, out the door, and was now looking over the rest of the results for the former Deathscythe pilot’s analysis. What she saw shouldn’t be possible, but it was right there on the screen. And as she’d told so many people in the past, DNA didn’t lie.

“Mitigating circumstances, my ass,” she said under her breath. “More like a messed up science experiment of a lunatic.”

Not only did it show that the braided teen had a half brother, but that said brother was related through his father, but it wasn’t Remus Lupin. She quickly printed out the results and head up to her office, but not before placing a classified code on the results.

Once she had closed and locked her office door, she went over to the phone and quickly dialed the Head of the Preventers, currently located in Tokyo, Japan. It was picked up on the second ring.

“Une speaking,” the clipped voice said as soon as the line connected.

“You’re gonna want to have a look at this,” Sally said, and faxed the results to her superior.

888888

Heero Yuy, also known as Preventer Agent Wing, and Wufei Chang, known as Preventer Agent Shenlong, made their way into the Tokyo branch of Preventer Headquarters. The people loitering around the front lobby stopped to stare at the two former terrorists, but none dared approach the elite agents.

“Agent Wing, Agent Shenlong,” the receptionist at the front desk called the pair over to her station. “Lady Une would like to see the two of you up in her office, immediately if not sooner.”

“Thank you,” the Chinese youth nodded, before the pair fell into step and made their way to the elevators.

They didn’t get stopped all the way up to the third floor, where their superior’s office was located. They made their way to the office door and Wufei proceeded to knock five times. After a moment, a woman’s voice called for them to enter. They did so, taking the available chairs in front of the desk as Lady Une finished up the phone conversation she had been engaged in when they entered.

“Well,” she sighed, placing the receiver back on the cradle, “I have news, boys.”

Two brows rose curiously at that statement. She hardly ever called them boys, much less told them she had news when they weren’t on an active case. What could she possibly mean?

“That was Dr. Po,” she continued, correctly reading their looks. “You’ll be pleased to note that Duo has found his family and been placed in their custody. However, something very strange came to our attention with the results of his blood analysis.”

“And that would be?” Wufei asked, knowing Heero wouldn’t say anything.

“Apparently,” she smirked, picking up a paper on her desk, “his father came and picked him up today, but when Sally went back to finish his file, we found a half brother for him. Now, this is the strange part, the two boys are related through their father, but it wasn’t the man that is registered and came in to pick him up this afternoon.”

“How is that possible?” Heero scowled, a person having two biological fathers was not scientifically possible, was it? Leave it to the Deathscythe pilot to be even stranger than the rest of them.

“We are currently looking in to that situation,” Une sighed. “However, we now have to place his half brother. Heero Yuy, you will be picked up in the next few days, as they are currently moving to Japan.”

“Wait,” Wufei looked from his stunned partner to superior in disbelief. “You’re saying that Yuy is Maxwell’s brother?”

“It’s all here in black and white,” she handed the paper over to her two top agents. “Because of this situation, we are currently running a broader scan on your family, Wufei.”

“My family died during the war,” his hands clenched into fists. “Or did you forget the L-5 explosion?”

“I have not forgotten,” she held his gaze steadily. “However, it is possible that we overlooked something. There is a possibility that one of you family members moved to Earth or another colony before the explosion. That is all, you are both dismissed. Heero, I expect your badge and gun to be handed in in the next twenty four hours.”


	4. Shoot Me Now

Chapter 4: Shoot Me Now

 

Duo glared at the two men who were supposed to be his fathers. They had woken him up the following day, at the crack of dawn, and had him pack his belongings, not that he had had an opportunity to unpack to begin with. When that was finished, they proceeded to hand him a curly haired baby doll that was ratty and torn and looked like it’d been run over by a Gundam, quite a few times actually. As soon as they had all touched it, there had been a hooking sensation behind his bellybutton and the next thing he knew he was standing in a lavish garden outside a large mansion that looked like it could belong to Quatre.

“What the fuck was that?” he demanded, not lessoning his gaze one iota.

“Sorry, Duo,” Remus bit his lip to keep from laughing, “we should’ve warned you about the effects of Portkeys. We just didn’t want to miss it, international travel is hard at the best of times.”

“I personally prefer shuttles myself,” the braided teen stared incredulously at the two men. “Though Deathscythe was decidedly better at times.”

“Let’s get inside,” Severus shook his head. “I’m sure the others are waiting, and I’m sure the Mutt will enjoy the chance to fawn over Aidan.”

“Don’t talk about him like that,” the werewolf took a playful swipe at his husband’s head. “You know you’re going to do the same thing with his daughter. It’s all you’ve been talking about for the past month.”

“I did no such thing,” the Potions Master snorted, moving away from his spouse and heading toward the house. “Are the pair of you going to stand there gaping all day, or are we going to go inside the house?”

Duo turned to look at the house once more, “Where are we anyway? Don’t tell me you guys know Quatre?”

“Quatre?” Remus raised a brow, ushering his son forward. “I’m afraid I’ve never heard of anyone by that name. This house belongs to a friend of mine, Sirius Black.”

“The mass murderer?” amethyst eyes widened in interest.

“He was framed, and recently acquitted,” he frowned.

“Damn it, and here I thought you knew someone interesting,” the former Deathscythe pilot put his hands on the back of his head and began walking up to the house.

Remus just shook his head and followed his husband and son into the house. Hopefully, he’d get there before a fight broke out between Severus and Sirius. Though with Jonathan there it might not be too bad. James’ little brother was similar to Lily in that regard.

He caught up with the braided teen in next to no time, but Severus was already far enough ahead of them that he was about to enter the house. It took less than a minute for the pair to enter behind him, but the sight that greeted them was not what any of them had been expecting at all. Severus was standing right inside the doorway, staring down the barrel of a gun at a tall teen with a fall of auburn hair obscuring half his face.

“I will ask again,” the tall teen said in a quiet monotone, “who are you, and what is your business here?”

Duo stared in stunned disbelief at the gun-wielding teen. It couldn’t be. There was no possible way in hell that the one who had thoroughly fucked up his life was standing right in front of him with a raised weapon.

“Trowa Barton, I’m gonna fucking kill you!” he darted around the Potions Master before either wizard could catch him and knocked the other teen to the ground.

The gun, which had gone slack in the teen’s hand at the sound of his name, skidded across the floor and under a nearby table. The two teens were now rolling around on the ground in a fierce wrestling match, crashing into all sorts of objects and sending them clattering or shattering to the ground.

“Tristan!”

“Aidan!”

Two voices rang out in unison, but it did not stop the two combatants. Though it did manage to draw the attention of Remus and Severus to the stairs, where the form of a shocked Sirius Black stood rooted to the spot, watching the brawl in something akin to horror.

A moment later, another teen walked calmly onto the scene and just as calmly poured a bucket of water over the still struggling pair. Both former pilots looked up incredulously into wide brown eyes.

“Are you quite finished?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, bucket still dangling from one hand. “Or are you going to continue to break my father’s possessions with your childish behavior?”

“Who the fuck are you?” Duo demanded, pushing to his feet and shaking his sopping bangs out of his eyes.

“Aidan!” Severus snapped. “You will not speak that way in my presence young man!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Sirius finally came out of his stupor. “Aidan? Are you feeling alright there, Snivellus?”

“You know them?” Trowa turned to stare blankly at the owner of the house.

“Yes,” he sighed in exasperation. “That,” he pointed to the werewolf, “is my best friend, Remus Lupin; his husband,” his finger moved to the Potions Master, “Snape; and that’s some kid they decided to bring with them,” he waved vaguely in the former Deathscythe pilot’s direction.

“What are you doing here, Duo?” the unibanged teen turned toward his assailant.

“Ya know,” the braided teen crossed his arms over his chest in a pout, “if it hadn’t been for you, Trowa ‘I-Fucking-Got-Amnesia-and-Left-My-DNA-In-the-System’ Barton, I wouldn’t be here. I’d be happily living out my life on L2, running my business, with my partner. But no, you had to go and make Une insist that we all had to be put into the fucking system for the FRA.”

“Sorry,” Trowa shrugged, moving over to retrieve his gun. “I was informed of that. 01 and 05 don’t have anyone.”

“Wait, what?” amethyst eyes filled with shock. “You’ve seen Heero and Wufei?”

The former Heavyarms pilot nodded, “They brought me to my uncle’s house. My uncle,” his visible green eye shifted to the stairs where the redheaded transvestite was now standing behind Sirius, “Ranka Fujioka; and his husband, Sirius Black,” his gaze flicked to the girl who had doused them, “his daughter, Haruhi Fujioka; and that,” he pointed behind him to the doorway, where another teen was peeking around the frame, “is my brother, Harry Potter. Though I have yet to figure out how Lady Une overlooked him.”

“Well, no shit,” Duo shook his head in amazement. “Oh, according to DNA, this here’s my dad, Remus Lupin,” he jerked his head toward Remus, who just rolled his eyes, “and his husband, Severus Snape, who according to aforementioned dad, is also my dad. Fucked up potion apparently, don’t ask.”

“Good thing we never wanted a normal life then, right Duo?” a smile tugged at the corners of Trowa’s mouth.

“Right,” Duo beamed, nodding.

“Now that that’s settled,” Sirius clapped his hands together. “Who’s up for some tea? I’m sure Haruhi could whip us up some and then we can catch up and you, Remus Lupin, can explain what in the name of Merlin’s beard is going on.”

“I will if you will,” the werewolf shot back with a smile.

“Deal,” and the Animagus began ushering everyone, except Haruhi, into the den.

888888

Heero stood behind his former superior as she knocked on the door of a rather opulent house in an upscale neighborhood. His eyes took in the surrounding area with the precision learned from his years of training. It had been almost a week since he’d found out he had a family and he still wasn’t sure what to make of it.

A moment later, a tall, dark haired man opened the door. His dark eyes scanned both of them briefly before a dark brow rose in curiosity.

“May I help you?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes, I am Lady Une of the Preventers,” she began, extending her hand in greeting, which the man shook politely. “I’m here to see Mr. Remus Lupin. I have a few questions about his son that I would like answered.”

“What kind of questions would those be?” his eyes narrowed slightly.

“That is between me and Mr. Lupin, I’m afraid,” Une didn’t back down from the rather imposing man.

“And it is between you and myself whether I allow you admittance to see my husband,” he countered coolly.

“Mr. Lupin should be expecting me,” she shot back, just as coolly and Heero knew the soldier in her was close to the surface. “He was informed that I would be making a routine visit to check on the child placed in his care.”

“By all means then, do come in,” he sneered slightly, giving him a mock bow as he moved away from the door. “I shall inform my husband at once that you are here. Potter, come out from behind that table, you are fooling no one.”

“I’m not hiding,” said an irritated voice from the corner of the room. “I’m studying, surprise, surprise. Considering that, without my permission, Sirius enrolled me in Mu… school, and I start on Monday. And I can’t do it anywhere else with that braided maniac you call a son.”

“Don’t you have a bedroom in which you could do that?” a dark brow rose incredulously.

“Nope, nothing’s sacred with him,” Heero could now see a head of tussled black hair, which was shaking rapidly. “And there’s the fact that I’m airing it out from his last prank. I swear, Shinigami is worse than the Weasley twins and possibly even the Marauders, put together.”

“What did you expect?” Snape scoffed. “He is the son of a Marauder after all.”

“So am I, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to prank everything I see just because it’s related to a good friend of mine,” green eyes, which so resembled the Heavyarms pilot, rolled in annoyance. “Besides, isn’t he related to you as well? Why couldn’t he have inherited some of your skulking presence?”

“Hn,” Heero grunted, that sounded just like Duo.

“Shall we please continue on, sir?” Lady Une said impatiently. “I’m afraid I don’t have all day.”

“Of course,” he nodded, and led them further into the house.

He showed them into a lavish library, where a sandy haired blond was sitting on the sofa, reading. The dark haired man went over and whispered something into his ear, before the other nodded and turned to smile at the Head of the Preventers.

“Welcome,” he pushed gingerly to his feet, extending his hand in greeting. “I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting you quite yet. Severus, would you be so kind as to fetch Duo?”

The dark man, now dubbed Severus, nodded and left the room.

“Won’t you please have a seat?” he motioned to the sofa and chairs that were around him. “Duo should be here momentarily. Can I offer you some form of refreshment? Tea? Water? Something a bit stronger if you’d like?”

“We’re fine, thank you,” Une shook her head. “I’m Lady Anne Une of the Preventers. I also have another reason for being here, aside from the routine check-in I’m sure Dr. Po informed you about.”

“Oh?” he asked curiously. “And what might that be?”

“Shortly after you picked up your son,” she locked gazes with him. “We found another relative for him.”

“That’s not possible,” Remus shook his head. There was no way that could be possible, neither he nor Severus had any other living relatives. And Severus wasn’t in the Database.

“The impossible seems to crop up quite frequently with Duo and his friends,” she smirked. “Now, the other relative is a half brother but the strange thing is, this brother of his is not your son, yet the two boys share a male parent. Care to explain how that is possible?”

The color drained from the werewolf’s face as the door burst open and in bounded the braided menace himself, followed closely by Severus Snape. Noting the pallor of his husband’s face, Snape stalked over to his side and gave him a clinical frown.

“Should I get your… medicine?” he shot a glance over his shoulder at the two Muggles.

“No,” Remus shook his head, his eyes flashing gold. “You might want to have a seat though, Severus.”

The werewolf’s hand fisted in Snape’s shirt and forced him down onto the couch beside him. Dark eyes widened in slight fear. He knew the full moon was close, but his mind couldn’t come up with a reason why his spouse would be upset with him, he hadn’t done anything recently to warrant this kind of behavior.

“Could you please repeat what you just said, Lady Une?” his tone left no room for argument.

Heero instinctively reached for his gun, only to find it gone. Damn Lady Une! This man was exuding a dangerous feel and he didn’t like the fact that he couldn’t take the offensive, or even the defensive in the situation.

“I was saying that Duo, here, has a half brother,” she frowned. “Though the common parent is male, it is not Mr. Lupin. I was awaiting an explanation.”

Severus frowned. That wasn’t possible. He’d never been with anyone but his spouse since they were married. And before that… he could count on one hand the times he’d been with anyone else.

“Whoa,” the braided teen chuckled. “You’re in trouble now, Sevvie. You cheated on Remy and had a kid? How could you?”

He doubled up laughing. This was better than any soap opera out there, bar none. Wait, this was his life now. Aw shit! This sucked. He sobered up immediately. Why was his life so fucked up? Then his brain caught up with his mouth.

“Wait, you said I have a half brother?” he scowled. “Who is it?”

“We will get to your question in a moment, Maxwell,” Lady Une scowled at the braided teen. “I am a very busy woman and I haven’t got all day. So could I please have my questions answered first?”

“Your questions are not easily answered,” Remus sighed, though his expression didn’t change. “The best answer we can give you is magic.”

Both Heero and Une scoffed at this. There was no such thing as magic. These two men had obviously dabbled in something illegal and were scared to admit it with the law there. But there were ways of getting the information they wanted, even if they had to take them into custody.

“Yeah, cause that explains everything,” amethyst eyes rolled in annoyance. “You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

Severus rolled his own eyes as he pulled his wand from his sleeve. He waved it over the coffee table, which transformed immediately into a large black panther. He held Lady Une’s gaze for a moment as the large cat prepared to pounce on the former Deathscythe pilot. Just as the panther began to leap, he flicked his wand again and the table returned to normal, landing on the floor with a thump.

“That is so fucking cool!” Duo exclaimed. “Do it again!”

“Maxwell!” Lady Une snapped, giving him a stern glare before returning her gaze to the two men in the room. “Alright, you can do impressive parlor tricks. Now explain Duo’s parentage.”

“There is a potion,” the Potions Master began, “that allows a same sex couple to conceive a child that will have both partners’ genetics. We,” he sent a glare at the werewolf, “used said potion, and Aidan was the result. Now as for this other child you say I have, I can assure you there had been a mistake. I have never cheated on my husband.”

“If you are indeed Duo’s other father,” the lead Preventer shook her head, “then there is no mistake. DNA does not lie and I can prove that. By law, I should demand that you come down to the Preventers branch with me and register, then the test will do the talking for itself.”

“Perhaps we should,” a dark brow rose in challenge. “Perhaps that should’ve been your first course of action, instead of coming into my home and making absurd accusations and upsetting my husband.”

“Very well,” she pushed to her feet and motioned for the dour man to precede her.

Snape stood and then offered his hand to his spouse, not sure if he was actually up to going to the Preventers with him, but offering nonetheless.

888888

Wufei Chang scowled at the back of his companion’s head as he knocked on the door of the huge estate apparently belonging to a distant cousin of his. The long haired blond turned a smirk on him as they waited, causing the frown to darken.

“Don’t pout, Wufei,” Zechs Merquise chuckled quietly.

“Shut up, Zechs,” the former Shenlong pilot snapped, just as the door was opened.

“May I help you, gentlemen?” a snooty looking butler asked politely.

“Yes,” Zechs gave him a disarming smile. “The master of the house should be expecting us. I am Agent Wind of the Preventers.”

“Of course,” the butler bowed and motioned them into the house. “If you will please follow me, the master is waiting in his study.”

“Thank you,” the blond nodded, falling into step behind the servant, his hand firmly planted on the Chinese youth’s shoulder.

They were led through the ground floor of the estate, till they came to a single oak door. The butler knocked twice before the person inside admitted them entrance. Once they were inside, Wufei took in the rather opulent office, and was starkly reminded of the study of the late Master Long. He swallowed thickly as he tried not to think of his deceased clan and took a seat across from the large desk where his new found relative was seated.

“So this is the son of my late wife’s cousin?” the master of the house gave the former Shenlong pilot an assessing look.

“That is what the tests show, sir,” Zechs nodded. “Now, before I take my leave, I am under orders to inform you that Wufei is a special case within the FRA, and as such, Lady Une will be doing a routine check up within the next week.”

“Very well, Agent…”

“Wind,” the former OZ lieutenant extended his hand as he pushed to his feet. “And with that, I shall take my leave. Farewell, Wufei. Mr. Haninozuka, it has been a pleasure.”


	5. Welcome to Ouran Academy

Chapter 5: Welcome to Ouran Academy

 

Quatre Raberba Winner kept his head low as he walked into class 2-A of the elite private school: Ouran Academy. He had been attending Ouran for the past several months, shortly after the wars had ended actually. While he felt out of place and alone, he had a mission to accomplish, and nothing was going to stop him from completing it, not even his aching heart.

Shortly after the war, one of his numerous sisters had contacted him with a favor. Apparently, her only son had gone to live with his father and was forbidden to see her ever again, so naturally she asked her baby brother to go to Japan and look after the boy. Without anything pressing to occupy his time, he had agreed. Little had he known that his ‘little nephew’ was actually older than he was and attended the most prestigious, snobbiest school in all of Japan. Thus his being there.

He took his seat in the back of the class, ignoring all his fellow classmates, as usual. He knew who all of them were, of course, by name and face at least, and what their parents did. That was standard procedure after all. But he wasn’t going to get too friendly with any of them, besides his nephew, eventually. He had discovered that getting close to people hurt too much when it came time to leave, and he was not going to put himself through that again.

With a sigh, he began taking out his books for his first class of the day, totally missing the entrance of the teacher and several new students.

“Listen up, class,” the teacher called for attention, not that Quatre gave it, he’d find out what was needed to know later. “Before we start today, I’d like to welcome four new students to our class. I’ll let them introduce themselves, but please make them feel at home here at Ouran.”

“Name’s Duo, Duo Max—”

The teacher cleared his throat, cutting him off mid word, “It says here your name is Aidan Snape.”

“Fine,” the braided teen pouted. “Aidan Snape.”

“Heero Snape, it’s a pleasure,” the shaggy haired brunet next to him bowed slightly.

“Tristan Potter,” the unibanged one nodded.

“And my name is Wufei Chang,” the final student said.

“Thank you,” the teacher smiled, “the four of you may find empty seats around the room.”

They took their seats, totally unnoticed by the blond Arabian, and the teacher began his lessons for the day.

888888

Harry sighed as he sat in the back of his classroom at his new school. He had felt utterly humiliated when he had had to introduce himself to the rest of his classmates before class started. His cousin was seated a couple rows in front of him, between a set of redheaded twins, who almost reminded him of Fred and George Weasley. He was glad, however, that there were only a few minutes till school let out for the day and he could finally go home.

When the bell finally rang, he quickly collected his bag and went up to Haruhi’s seat. The twins were both leaning on her desk and talking with her about meeting outside today for some sort of club. He didn’t want to interrupt them but he wanted to know if she was ready to go, so they could meet up with the other three and head home.

“Uh, Haruhi?” he said quietly, catching both her and the twins’ attention. “Are you ready to go? I’m sure the others are waiting for us.”

“Oh,” she looked surprised to see him for a moment. “I’m sorry, Harry, I have club duties after school. You should probably find Tristan and the others and head home.”

“But how will you get home?” he frowned, concerned for his cousin’s safety.

“I’ll take the train,,” she shrugged. “Or I’ll just walk, it’s not that big a deal.”

“Why didn’t you tell us you knew the new student, Haruhi?” one of the twins asked, propping his arm on the cross dresser’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Haruhi,” the other twin mirrored his brother. “Why don’t you introduce us?”

“Hikaru, Kaoru, this is my cousin, Harry Potter,” she sighed, in resignation, knowing the twins wouldn’t let it drop. “Harry, these are friends of mine, the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru.”

“A cousin, you say?” Hikaru’s eyes took on a mischievous glint.

“Yes,” Haruhi frowned, not liking that look. “And you’re going to leave him alone.”

“Whatever do you mean, Haruhi?” Kaoru looked taken aback, though his eyes held the same light his brother’s did. “We wouldn’t dream of doing anything to your dear little cousin.”

“However, you should invite him to join us at the Host Club today,” the first twin slipped his arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“We’re sure he’d enjoy it,” the second once again mirrored his brother, as they began leading the young wizard out the door.

“Come along, Haruhi, you don’t want to be late,” they chanted together.

888888

As the final bell rang for the day, Duo began gathering up his things, grumbling quietly under his breath. He hated this new school, what with its rich kids and their elitist attitudes, and he especially hated the teachers, who kept insisting on calling him by the wrong name. What did he care if it was his actual name or not? His name had been Duo ever since Solo and the gang had died, and that was all there was to it.

He huffed as he tossed his bag over his shoulder, intent on leaving this wealthy hell hole for the day. Before he got two steps toward the door, however, he spotted something, or rather someone, that he hadn’t noticed before. With an almost animalistic grace, he changed direction and headed toward the blond figure still seated in the back of the room.

“Well, well, well, look at what we have here,” he propped his hip against the other’s desk.

“Excuse me, can I help you with…?” teal eyes rose and locked with amethyst. “Duo?”

“Long time no see, Quatre,” the braided teen grinned.

“Duo!” the former Sandrock pilot jumped to his feet and threw his arms around Duo’s neck.

“Hey, hey, Quat, let a guy breathe, huh?” Duo laughed. “Wait till the others find out about this.”

“The others?” a frown marred the blond’s face.

“Yeah, the others, Heero, and Trowa, hell even Fei’s here,” the former Deathscythe pilot waved nonchalantly over his shoulder as he grabbed Quatre’s hand. “Come on, we’ll have a big pow wow outside while we wait for Trow’s little brother and cousin.”

The little Arabian was too stunned to say anything as he was dragged by his friend out of the classroom and through the school. Before Quatre knew it, he was standing outside the building and the braided whirlwind was looking around for something. A moment later, they were moving again, this time toward a gated courtyard.

“Heeeero, Trooowa, Wuuufers,” Duo singsonged as they passed through the gate, only to stop dead at the sight that greeted them.

It appeared that a large tea party was going on in the courtyard and many of the school girls were in attendance. Scattered throughout the girls were six guys, and Duo recognized Trowa’s cousin, though he still wasn’t sure why she insisted on wearing guys’ clothes. He shook his head and finally spotted who he was looking for hanging around the back of the crowd, totally unnoticed by the throng of yellow clad girls. The American expertly skirted the crowd, his captive still in tow.

“Hey, guys,” the former Deathscythe pilot greeted when they finally reached the trio. “Look who I found?”

“Quatre?” the unibanged teen blinked in shocked surprise.

“Trowa,” the little blond smiled. “Heero, Wufei, it’s so nice to see you all again.”

The other two just nodded in greeting at their former comrade in arms.

“Soooo,” Duo beamed as he slung his arms around Heero’s and Trowa’s necks, “now that the gang’s all back together again, what’re we doing here anyway?”

“Waiting for Harry and Haruhi,” Trowa finally looked away from his best friend and looked at the crowd, his eyes zeroing in on his brother.

“Ah,” Duo nodded, following his line of sight till spotted the messy haired youth as well. “I see.”

888888

Harry didn’t know what was going on. The twins Haruhi had introduced him to had dragged him out to a courtyard full of girls and were now off somewhere else entertaining said girls. Haruhi had also disappeared into the crowd, saying she had Club duties to attend to, so he was left all alone in a sea of girls. He was just about to make a break for it when a familiar voice drew his attention.

“Ry-chan! Ry-chan!”

He turned and spotted the little blond he’d met in the park the day he arrived in Japan, Honey, he thought the name was. A smile graced his features as the little bundle of energy finally reached him.

“Hi, Ry-chan,” Honey beamed. “What brings you to the Host Club?”

“Is that what it’s called?” his brow wrinkled together as he frowned, having totally missed the twins calling it that. What a strange type of club.

“Uh-huh,” the blond nodded. “We’re having a flower viewing party today, wanna join Takashi and me?”

“Uh, sure, I guess,” he bit his lip, he wasn’t sure about all this anymore.

“Great! Follow me,” the blond’s smile, if possible, got even bigger as he skipped off into the crowd.

The young wizard tried to keep up with the smaller than average upperclassman but it was difficult with all the girls milling around. He quickly lost sight of him and was, once again, in the predicament he was in before. However, this time he had a general direction to go in and so he continued to go in pursuit of the blond, trying to maneuver around people without knocking into them or disrupting their conversations.

He had just spotted his query when one of the other guys present stepped right into his path. He stopped short, his eyes traveling slowly up the black vest clad chest to land on equally dark eyes, framed by oval spectacles.

“Er, excuse me,” he said, trying to side step around the other teen, however, he just moved with him.

“I don’t believe you are one of our guests,” the taller male said, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Would you mind telling me what you are doing here?”

“Er, um, I was invited?” Harry bit his lip nervously.

“Oh?” he looked skeptical. “By whom?”

“Well,” he looked down at the ground, “I was actually kinda dragged here by the Hi-Hitachiin twins. But I can leave. I, I just figured I would wait for Haruhi to finish up before I went home though.”

“I see,” the other teen looked down into a black notebook in his hands.

“Kyoya!” a loud, rather obnoxious voice called, causing the dark eyed teen to turn.

Harry turned as well and watched as a tall blond with startling amethyst eyes came trotting toward them. He slid to a stop right next to the teen with the glasses and notebook and rested his hands on the brunet’s shoulders.

“Kyoya,” the blond panted slightly for breath, “we are being spied upon. Look, over there, those four new students are watching our every move.”

“I think you’re just being paranoid, Tamaki,” the one dubbed Kyoya shook his head, not even glancing in the indicated direction. “They are probably just hanging around, waiting for their rides to show up.”

“Oh, excellent deduction, Kyoya,” Tamaki nodded, and then started as he noticed Harry’s presence. “Oh, and who is this?”

“I was just about to ask him that before you interrupted,” the bespectacled teen rolled his eyes. “Apparently, he is waiting for Haruhi to finish for the day.”

“What?!” the blond turned in horror to stare at Harry. “Why would you be waiting for our Haruhi?!”

“We were going to walk home together after this club ended,” the young wizard gave this new teen a funny look. “Not that it’s any of your business anyway.”

“Haruhi!” Tamaki wailed, loud enough to carry across the entire courtyard, drawing everyone’s attention.

“What is it now, senpai?” the cross-dressing girl made her way over to the trio. “Oh, there you are, Harry. I’d wondered where you’d wandered off to.”

“You just disappeared,” Harry shrugged. “And the twins were entertaining girls. I saw Honey, but then he disappeared too. So… yeah.”

“Well, why don’t you go hang out with Tristan and the others,” she smiled kindly at him. “They’re right over there.”

“How do you know this boy, Haruhi?” the blond demanded incredulously.

“He’s my cousin, senpai,” Haruhi’s eye began to twitch in annoyance. “He recently came to live with us from England.”

“I see, you must be the new transfer student in class 1-A, Harry Potter,” Kyoya nodded, as the other hosts gathered curiously around.

“If you are truly Haruhi’s cousin,” Tamaki placed his hand on his chin as if deep in thought, “then that means you need to be shown the ropes of high society, being a commoner and all. I’ve got it!” He then slapped his fist into his other hand, before pointing straight in Harry’s face, “You will become a Host!”


End file.
